


Ascension

by DarkestDarkness



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Choking, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Light Angst, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Scratching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestDarkness/pseuds/DarkestDarkness
Summary: A dalliance with death itself, an embrace that smothers.





	1. Unus

His dull nails dug into the skin of your chin as his cold blue eyes held your gaze captive. Knowing yourself trapped in the iron grip of the hunter was both a chilling and exhilarating experience, pleading to your sense of self-preservation in carnal fright and shivering in delight alike.

Lips softer than what one would expect from a cold-blooded murderer brushed against yours while he held your gaze, baring his teeth and sucking the side of your bottom lip between them.

His tongue brushed against the sensitive skin, before he released it and pushed forward, slipping the wet muscle between your lips and challenging yours – _overwhelming_ it in a merciless assault. The wet appendage pressed against yours sensually and traced the side of yours with its tip, accompanied by the low growl that broke from deep within his throat.

You felt his lips twisting into a smile and your heart skipping a beat as his free hand dug into the fabric of your top and pulled down the collar, revealing fresh skin to explore. Fingers rough from years of warfare immediately set out to trace the junction between collarbone and neck with calculated familiarity.

Agitated by the lack of purpose, your own hands grasped blindly for anything, following the warmth his skin radiated even through leather and heavy plate mail in search for contact.

He broke the kiss, but despite all your breath remained stuck in your throat. Coaxed free only slowly when his own brushed against your jaw before he nibbed on the patch of skin experimentally.

Shivers ignited the skin across your shoulders and neck as he moved his fingers up, tips brushing the skin ever so slightly on their journey. He only stopped when the majority of his hand rested at the back of your neck, roughly massaging the sore muscles before his thumb came to a rest over your artery.

It was this moment his gaze shifted from your swollen lips to where the skin of his hand kissed yours with light touches, and a solemn smile graced his mouth. And yet, it failed to reach his eyes. Moist lips lingered only barely above your skin once again, a content hum and the stiffening of his shoulders the first and final warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Don't you all just love cliff-hangers. I love cliff-hangers. Where could it all lead, and will I truly leave you here? We just don't know~~~
> 
> ~~On a more serious note this was written on a whim in between my efforts to study and continue on my unfinished works. There is many ways I could see this continuing, my mind isn't quite set. For now enjoy this tiny slice of sin.~~


	2. Duo

Zenos' thumb slid over your skin and to the side for but an inch, before he pressed down and you felt the muscles in your throat constrict, surrendering themselves to his strength.

The serene smile never left his face, even as you dug your fingers into the plate armor embracing his arm. Any attempt to speak his name was immediately flung back at you, words and breath stuck in your throat. What pitiful sound remained of what used to be your voice defied any attempts at definition. It was caught swiftly as his mouth pressed forcefully against yours again, seeking to devour, to possess.

He had you stripped of the ability to moan, to gasp, to even say his name, whether it be to demand more or beg for him to stop. You struggled against him, winding and pressing your body into and away from him. With another harsh suck on your lips he pulled your head back with a firm grip on your hair, keeping you face only inches away from his.

A twitch of his lips and a flash of white teeth were followed by the sound of mirthful laughter. Recognizing the connection between them became increasingly difficult with the dulling of your senses.

“One cannot help but wonder.... what would your _friends_ from the Resistance say seeing you like this?” His gaze wandered from yours to where his fingers pressed into your flesh, skin bending to his unyielding grip.

“To find their hero's heart still as the night sky – angelic face distorted, frozen into a grimace of mindless _terror_ and _bliss._ ”

You were thirsting for air, desperately starving for his hot breath against your lips.

“ _Forever._ ”

It felt as if his raw, guttural whisper dropped the temperature by several degrees. Your hold on his arm started loosening, your strength fading among the blurred pictures of smudged grays and whites and blacks, a gentle caress along your face lost between them.

And then, among the blackness the sound of a distant thud.

“How awfully _dull_ ,” his voice broke through the ringing in your ears, fresh oxygen scorching your lungs upon breathing again. You slowly came to your senses and found yourself on the floor, watching as your fingers shook against the polished floor in a reflexive attempt to get yourself back up on your feet again. Gasping and panting as you were, coughs racking your body – it was the furthest from _angelic_ you had ever felt.

“Wouldn't you agree? _Warrior_ of Light,” the way he emphasized each syllable was thoroughly disturbing, warping and twisting the title to something it wasn't made to be. A sound so different and foreign from the shield it resembled, wielded as weapon and cutting through the air like a vicious blade.

“We aren't meant to last.”

You felt a sudden pull at your back an watched as he floor moved out of reach before you, the grasp at your conscience still fickle and color only returning slowly to your vision.

“To grow old an _complacent_ in the growing _inability_ to _fight_ ,” he drawled, voice raspy and harsh and full of spite. The coldness of stone seeped through your back into your very being as he pressed you against a wall.

“And yet, neither are we destined for slumber eternal just yet.”

You felt his muscular thigh force itself between your legs and the pressure of his body against yours; felt the heat, the firmness, the friction, and the gentle caress of golden hair brushing against your cheek as he leaned in so closely. An onslaught to your reawakened senses, coaxing free a foul amalgamation between strangled gasp, exhausted sigh, and a most sinful moan.

Zenos' grip was firm on your chin and his cold blue eyes immobilized you, the raw predatory passion behind them more crushing than even his physical might.

“For only dancing on the very blade between life and death are we _truly alive._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall add the tags as we go, and I hope y'all brought a stack of HQ Hallowed Water. You're going to need it.


	3. Tres

His desire at the prospect of your bodies clashing and merging in a waltz to the death laced his demand for bloodshed with a lewd rasp as he spoke again, his whisper cutting through the air like a finely crafted blade.

“Let us _dance together_ , Warrior of Light.”

The grip on your chin stayed firm as his gaze jumped across your features, never lingering for more than a few seconds, erratic and searching. From your reddened cheeks, to your trembling lips, your burning gaze....

A deep exhale followed a sharp intake, his mouth splitting open. His fingers spread to cup your jaw, turning it in one swift motion and pressing it into the cold stone of the wall behind you. The startled gasp was swallowed by an overpowering moan as you felt his lips on your neck again, teeth clinging to your skin as he sucked on it hard in a merciless claim for ownership.

You noticed his thigh shift between your legs in time with his leisurely paced descend down your body, the pressure of his armored chest against yours soon replaced by his hands – searching, touching, _defiling_ whatever skin they could find, digging into armor and fabric and naked flesh.

Your strength returned to you only slowly, the effort to focus further hindered by the onslaught of his mouth leaving behind a trail of angry marks; A path of possessive bruises leading to his lips and as far as your clothes would allow, bent to his whims by his impatient pulls and tugs.

Aimlessly, your hands searched for something to occupy themselves, back pressed firmly into the polished stone walls, fingers fruitlessly clawing into stone until Zenos pulled back. Confronted with unstable footing you instinctively reached for his shoulders as the man kneeled before you, temporarily evening the odds his superior height brought.

“ _Ah_ , but I'm afraid I'm running out of patience, _my friend_ ,” his fleeting touch lingered briefly where your waist melted into your hips, before his fingers pulled at the front of your lower garments.

“A trait not among those considered favorable for a hunter, I know, I know,” he lamented, as if reliving an old memory; A tale heard too many times, a story told already, the outcome clear and no longer interesting. It seemed to further fuel his intent as he snapped the strap keeping your clothes up with a jerk of his wrist, the momentum pulling you into him forcefully.

Zenos caught you in his hands, his palms resting on your hips only for a moment, fingers idly brushing over curves soon to be revealed as his eyes gazed upon yours.

“And yet, it served me _just as well_.”

A demented smile split his face as he rose to his full height again and spun you around before him, quickly pressing your chest into the wall with his. He wasted no time slipping his hands forward between chilling stone and warm flesh. One quickly pulled aside your undergarments, before the other went straight for the exposed skin underneath.

He ground his fingers against you in long strokes once, twice, probing your entrance with every passing. Your wetness coated the joints of the Garlean steel and leather of his gauntlets easily, and you moaned shamelessly as your hands reached to hold on to his wrist.

“ _Oh my...._ ” he cooed against your ear mockingly gently. A melody instantly joined by your undignified gasp, coaxed from you by both his biting words and the feeling of two of his fingers moving to penetrate you, “it almost seems to me I have a _docile_ lapdog _at my hands_ more so than a _beast unleashed_.”

He set a pace as merciless as expected of him, twitching and bending his digits as he started to thrust them into you. His face lay buried in the crook of your neck, resuming to suck on already sore skin. The burning sensation of his ministrations spread out even further, reaching out across your jaw and shoulders, his hot breath a soothing balm and salvation when he finally released the skin again, continuing his verbal assault.

“ _I know_ you can do _better_ than that.”

A jerk of his wrist and the curling of his digits against that sweet spot inside you summoned another groan from you. Blindly you reached behind yourself and over your shoulder to grasp for him, entangling your fingers in his hair and balling them into a fist, while your other hand held on to his arm with an increasingly vice grip as he continued to impale you knuckle deep.

“ _Show me your all_ , Warrior of Light! Bare yourself before me - your deepest, _darkest_ ambitions. Spread them open before me like your thighs, so I may take them _as I will take you_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so nice to have time to write again, I hope you all enjoy the descend into sin with me~


	4. Quattuor

The feeling of him inside you was both too much and not enough, the movement of his fingers parting and joining again to the rhythm of their thrusts a prologue to your descend into madness. The way his digits pressed into and against you, his thumb diving between your folds and over your clit – it summoned shivers down your spine and coaxed your muscles into a frenzy. The thirst for release sent your body to its toes, all strength used in a desperate attempt to press even further up against him.

You let your head fall back against his shoulder -- or perhaps it was his chest? It all mattered little to you as his thumb played you so exquisitely in harmony to the relentless jerks of his wrist.

His teeth pressed against your jaw, the sensation of his gentle breath joined by the bittersweet pain left in the wake of his conquest. The Garlean hunter pressed his flat tongue against your skin, licking a path from just beneath your ear to the front of your throat, blond strands of hair pooling on your shoulder as he slowly bent forward, broad chest and shoulders following the motion.

Your breath hitched and a jolt of fear awakened your drowsy senses upon feeling his lips part and teeth flashing, threatening to tear into you, the increasing pressure begging your instincts to lash out instantly.

Adrenaline forced your hand to pull him back by the hair, ripping his mouth from your throat and an obscene moan from his. The momentum of his thrusts staggered and you felt him grind his hips against you instead, the heavy weight of his body dressed in armor and woven fabric pressing into you evern more fervently.

Distantly your believed to pick up a whispered _yes_ , before the towering Garlean pulled you into him where the wall in front of you and you efforts hadn't erased all distance already. You closed your eyes, exhaling shakily. His palm pressed against your clit as he proceeded to finger you, hands clad in darkest leather now warmed by the heat of both your bodies.

Your hand still firmly entangled in his hair loosened only ever so slightly before convulsions of pleasure forced it to reflexively cramp up again - a sensation not entirely unwelcome if his deep growls and the shuddering breaths against you were any implication.

He removed one of his hands from between your legs while the other continued to penetrate you, tearing at your hold on reality, and slid it up your stomach and underneath your gear.

Digits encased in chilly metal and warm leather spread across your stomach as he shifted the weight against your back upwards to grant access to more, while keeping you in place. His middle finger dipped between your breasts first, before the rest of his hand caught up and moved to cup one of your breasts.

No time was wasted dallying. He grabbed your flesh instantly, kneading it, groping it hungrily, only to change the course again and run his thumb over your erect nipple in harmony with his thrusting fingers. He chose to use the distraction to spread his fingers inside you and slide in a third, stretching you and holding you captive on the firm line between uncomfortable and pleasurable, before plunging you into the abyss of depraved pleasure once again with another flick of his thumb.

You bit your tongue to suppress the lewd groan stuck in your throat and stealing away your breath. Your inner muscles twitched, wanting more, begging, _demanding_ as your body adjusted to the intrusion. Unconsciously your hips thrust forward with every pump of his fingers, welcoming him inside and riding him without cease.

“ _Zenos...._ ”

His name felt breathless on your tongue, and you noticed the pull of his hair in your hand as he leaned forward. Even in the haze of pleasure you felt his lips brush against your ear, heard the inhale and exhale as he blew away a stray strand of hair, and perceived the heat as his tongue traced the shape of the cartilage.

The desire only grew, the _hunger_ for more. You were starving for his thrusts, for more of him as your heartbeat quickened and your breathes turned shallow.

The sudden emptiness as he pulled out his fingers with the rustling of clothes and a squelch freed the groan you had held back. _You were so goddamned close_. Desperately you slammed your thighs shut, futilely trying to keep his hand in place.

The defiant pull at his hair which you chose as retort to your failed opposition was quickly answered with a growl and a forbiddingly coarse yet silken whisper. “Enough with the _exposition_ , I think we're ready for next act....”

A blur of darkness before your half lidded eyes morphed into a clear picture of his hand as it approached your face. He pressed his metal encased fingertips against your lips, soft flesh giving in as your own scent washed over your senses and the taste of your arousal reached out for the tip of your tongue.

His fingers dove between the swollen skin and your tongue painted a vivid picture of what could be _him_ as you wrapped the slick muscled around the metal still hot from its previous stay between your legs. “Wouldn't you agree, my _precious beast?_ ”

The warmth of his body on your chest disappeared as Zenos pulled his hand away from under your clothes and out of your view. With a single crushing grip of his hand, thumb digging into the space between thumb and index finger, your rebellious hold on his hair was put to an end.

And then, the the weight keeping you pressed against the wall and the heat of his body were gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the cliff hangers, silly me~


	5. Quinque

You were able to keep yourself from falling and on your feet only barely, caught completely off guard by the sudden loss of contact. Rubbing your hand to ease the pain from his crushing grip, you turned around to question him and pull him right back between your legs -- which part of him exactly didn't matter at that point, but you _needed_ him and you did so _right now_.

You spotted him with his back turned to you, walking away one slow step after another, a dangerous beast in his own right. His hands were out of view, working on something on the front of his waist. With the pull of his arm the persimmon colored sash came into view; discarded to the floor along with his vermilion cape following quickly.

Piece by piece met its fate right where he stood, and the layers of decorative cloth were followed suit by the scabbard of his swords - content along with it. Next were his gauntlets, tossed onto the growing pile with much less care than his weaponry, metal still slick with your spit and arousal. His bracers followed after, then the heavy pauldrons which had rested on his shoulders before.

“Racing thoughts, Warrior of Light? Temptation running its claws down your skin?”

The slam of his tassets hitting the ground startled your breathing into temporary stagnation and your mind awake, dilated pupils sweeping from the piece of armor up to his profile as Zenos gazed back over his shoulder.

“Is it to kill or rather _to maim_ I wonder -- to render the flesh off my bones with teeth and tongue?” His hands moved to the back of his neck, to the spot where golden hair fell upon blackened steel armor, bare fingers moving to open the mechanisms keeping his cuirass in place.

“Do you wish to erase _the monster,_ who subjugated Doma and knowingly appointed a vengeance-obsessed sadist to act as viceroy for the sole sake of fueling more hatred?”

Down his sides he continued, dealing with every strap and clasp keeping his chest plate in place. A routine to him, a fascinating display for you to watch, even as the words spilling from his tongue continued to demand your attention.

“To end _the demon,_ who had your comrade taken hostage in the siege lead on your little _rebel friends'_ hamlet, costing dozens upon dozens of comrades their lives?”

He turned his face back to look up ahead and lifted the heavy piece of armor over his head. You couldn't help but stare and imagine his biceps flexing beneath the black fabric as he did so. “To kill _the very same abomination,_ who cut down one of your _friends_ before your very eyes and left you bloodied and bruised to deal with the misery?”

He paused for a moment, looking at you again from over his shoulders with clinical detachment.

“You'd do them a favor.”

Following his every move your eyes didn't dare blinking even as they narrowed with the stinging of his words. The black and red fabric which had lain beneath his armor slid down perfectly pale skin. Zenos arms and back showed surprisingly few scars for a man of his desires, yet surprisingly many for a warrior with the reputation to be nigh invincible.

Smooth skin stretched over firm muscle as he bent forward to open the remaining straps of leather, removing the cuisses encasing his thighs and stepping out of his sabatons. He rose back to his full height.

“Do it, then. Try to kill me if it's _your desire,_ ” he spoke, not even warranting it another glance as if it had been a statement like any other. Instead, his attention focused on the movement of his hands in front of him as he opened his pants and slid them off his legs, stepping out of the last piece of clothing.

“The only thing I ask is that you give it _your all._ ”

With those words he turned, completely bare before you. You felt blood shooting to your face, unable to keep your gaze from fluttering down from his face to his exposed chest, running along a single scar stretching along his abdomen, to his prominent hip bones, and finally to his erection. Your mouth parted -- for want of oxygen, for want of his lips on you, or _your_ lips on _him_ you didn't know.

“I don't want to see a single trace of miserable, _pathetic mercy_ in your eyes as you do it.”

Zenos started closing in on you again with slow but determined steps. His muscular legs carried him with more grace than you would have imagined anyone be capable of completely bare, as diffused light danced over taunt muscle. The desire for carnage and flesh between his thighs stood as wide and tall as his physical frame had implied, and the thought of all the things he would do to you had your body shake in anticipation and perhaps hesitation. His erection was massive, even in his big hand as he reached down to close around it and casually wipe off some precum.

“ _None of it,_ ” his voice was coarse and his breath warm as he stopped right before you, close enough to count every strand of hair, every bead of sweat, every vein on his arms and neck and--

“What will it be then, my friend?”

Zenos reached out to take your hands in his, the perversity behind the gentleness with which he moved them up and made you put them around his neck not lost on you. It was the first time you felt his bare hands against your skin, felt the rough patches on his palms, the burning heat his body radiated.

“To kill,” he continued in a drawl, the fire in his eyes just as scorching as him, the wicked smile now stretching across his face just as exhilarating as the frantic beating of his heart beneath your fingertips. “Or _to maim_....?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~You thought the last chapter was the end of my teasing, but it wAS I, DIO~~
> 
> All jokes aside, thank you for the support so far~! And I won't tease for much longer, I promise~


	6. Sex

With a ferocious snarl you finally snapped and pulled him down by his neck, crashing your lips against his as soon as they were within reach.

Your hips moved forward on their own accord, grinding themselves into him in a needy quest for more. The heat of his body seeped through your clothes right between your legs, his thigh moving against you as he took one step forward, following your pull and reducing the distance between the two of you to naught. You felt his erection pressing into your abdomen increasingly with the fading distance between your bodies, and joined his moan with yours, deep and feral and _lewd_.

You bit down on his lower lip and immediately forced your tongue forward to meet his. The challenge was too tempting, the invitation for a second tussle long overdue. Zenos responded instantly, slick muscle rubbing against yours, growls clashing between you and him.

Your hands were all over him now, relishing in the fact you were able to finally, _finally_ touch him. To feel his burning skin beneath fingertips trembling with excitement, the way his muscles moved with such purpose, and the firmness of his dick against you.

The need to devour became unbearable, and you dared to sneak one of your hands between the two of you and reached for his erection, eagerly wrapping your fingers around his shaft. He seemed even more massive in your hands, hot and eager, and your fingertips were unable to reach another even with their full length wrapped around him. You felt him twitching in your grasp when you squeezed him tentatively, rubbing down his length in one slow stroke.

The kiss became ever more heated and his movements less controlled as one of his hands reached to firmly grab a hand full of your back, naked fingertips digging into your flesh and brushing against your sex -- still wet, and yearning for him inside.

You gave him another squeeze, firmer this time, running your thumb over his tip and feeling the slickness of the precum he had spread earlier. The mental image of his coarse fingers running over the tip of his cock and the shameless moan your hand tore from his throat had you rubbing your thighs aggressively against another.

The sudden presence of his hand on your chest and the one on your back groping harshly alerted you to his next move as he forced you to lay down on the floor, pushing you down and barely halting the fall. Zenos lowered himself kneeling between your legs, towering above your much smaller frame and descending to assault your mouth once more.

His kisses got increasingly violent, his conquest for complete domination to a peak. The way it lavished your own, how it claimed every single square inch bereft you of your senses. Only vaguely did the need for oxygen register as one of your hands massaged his length firmly, while the other left angry red marks down pale skin.

Sweet air filled your lungs again when finally he broke the kiss, and your hands used the space granted to start fumbling blindly for your gear to open, far from the grace he had displayed earlier.

This wasn't going nearly quickly enough, not even as the sound of tearing fabric and clashing metal filled the room as his hands joined. Your mind revolved around a singularity of a thought, a pull that got ever stronger when he finally yanked the clothes off you and you felt his naked thigh press against the inside of yours, pushing your legs open swiftly.

The desire to get under his skin was all-consuming. The want for him. The need to claim. _Mine_.

You watched him with a sense of appreciation and possession, digging your nails into his broad shoulders as one of his hands vanished between your thighs again. He slid his fingers inside you quickly, forcing your head back and your eyes shut in divine pleasure.

You could have given in to this sensation for an eternity if only he would gift you the release you had been denied once already, yet Zenos had other thoughts as he came to a halt almost immediately and spread his fingers to stretch you in a final preparation before he would fulfill the promise-- the _sweetest threat_ he had growled into your ear so sinfully earlier.

He lingered only for a few moments before he pulled his fingers out, ignoring your disapproving groan at the loss of contact, and proceeded by grasping his cock and spreading your juices, now clinging to his fingers, with a few strokes.

Instead of lowering himself between your legs, he simply pulled you up by your hips, lifting your lower body off the ground as if it were nothing. Little time was wasted before you felt the tip of his erection press against your opening, and with a slow, controlled thrust, he sheathed himself inside you.

You clung to him, hands cramping on his shoulders and hair and whatever got into them as he spread you to your limits. It was an agonizing waltz between excruciating pleasure and sweetest pain, and before you were able to stifle any resulting noise with your hand, Zenos had already caught your arm mid-motion, predicting your intentions.

“Let me hear you roar, my little beast. Howl until there's nothing left of your voice,” Zenos spoke lowly, looking down at you through half lidded eyes, a content smile on his face, lips parted slightly. His hand guided your arm and released it next to your head, before he proceeded to run a finger along your jaw and down your neck. “Until every breath not heavy with the scent of our union will be agony to take from the bloodied rawness of your throat.”

His finger lingered on a dark bruise his lips had painted on your skin earlier, and you felt him shift his weight and his dick drawing out slowly as he watched you closely.

“And then,” he drawled, eyes focused intently on your lips as he ran his hand up and a thumb over them. The salty taste caught you off guard, and the realization brought about by memories of his digits running over his tip and plunging into you only moments earlier summoned a fierce redness on your face. Your breath stagnated and you felt yourself clench around him in anticipation.

The sweetest smile lingered on his face, as angelic as the strand of hair usually tugged loosely behind his hair, now falling into his face. “Then, _I'll take it next_ ,” he growled, vicious and demonic, before he bucked his hips and thrust into you again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The irony of that chapter title and the progression of this is not lost on me.


	7. Septem

Your brows furrowed, your mouth tore open, and the moan that followed met not a single restraint as it filled the room. All defenses, all thoughts about holding back had been stripped away by the bucking of his hips and the saccharine words he had spoken.

Zenos slipped his thumb into your mouth, the silent command behind it obvious as his dark gaze remained transfixed on your face and the taste of his and your arousal on your tongue intensified. But even a simple task like pressing your tongue against and sucking on it prove difficult as the thrusts he delivered kept dampening your ability to focus.

He seemed little bothered by it, his smile lingering as his fingers proceeded to slip back and forth over your tongue in unison with the bucking of his hips. The serene expression he wore clashed with his heated gaze as he ran his tongue over his lips, moistening them and leaving behind a subtle sheen of spit. Hovering over you like this, his shoulders looked even more prominent as his free hand held you locked firmly in place, the thin layer of sweat coating them a stage for shadow and light to dance in honor of his brilliant skin.

He dipped his digit against your tongue one last time before he pulled it out, leaving behind a trail of saliva on your chin, before moving his hand back to join the other. With his hold now firmly planted just above your hips, his thrusts bled from slow and controlled into motions wild and increasingly unpredictable. The muscles in your back tensed, uncertain of whether to escape the overwhelming sensations and increasing friction or to demand more.

Your hands reached out and your fingers entangled themselves in his hair. With a vice grip and your other hand digging into his shoulder, you pulled yourself up and against him to claim what was _yours_ to take. The tug at his hair snapped back his head and gifted you with a guttural growl. You felt it as much as you heard it as your lips latched onto his throat, licking across the pristine skin and pulling at it with lips and teeth alike.

Moving his hands from your hips and down to your bottom he held you against him tightly as his fingers dug into plush skin and firm muscle. His thrusts never ceased, the movement now stemming from his hands lifting you up against him as much as the jerks of his hips as he leaned back to adjust to the shift in balance. With the new leverage on your side you now focused on his collarbone, feeling the skin stretch over it underneath the tip of your tongue.

Zenos pulled your further into him, closing any distance and increasing the friction against your clit, his abdominal muscles now grinding against it with each of his trusts. With a firm slap on your ass and the newly found angle with which he penetrated you, your mouth was forced to make room for another desperate moan, giving up its place of occupation on his throat.

Faster than a coeurl on its prey his lips were on yours, forcing his tongue inside your mouth and intercepting the lustful noise halfway through. You hung on to him, meeting the challenge as equal. His tongue was met with yours, slick muscles pressing and twisting against one another. Free of the burden to keep you held close against gravity, you let your hands explore his sides and felt the muscles embracing his rib cage expand with every ragged breath he took. Tempting as the stay was, your hands continued their journey to his back and up his shoulders, a stray scar or two noticable as bump against your fingertips on their way.

Your smirked into the heated kiss as your dragged your nails down, claiming territory with stuttering red lines broken with every of his thrusts. Zenos was quick to answer with a firm squeeze on your ass and a bite at your bottom lip, yet not once did he break his rhythm. He proceeded to drive his cock, slick with your bodily fluids, in and out of you without cease and you were caught in an exquisite tryst of opposing sensations: the stinging in your lips, the burn on your bottom just beneath his palm, the profound pleasure each time he slammed into you, and the suffocating desire fueled by the friction against your clit.

He broke the messy kiss with one last tug on your bottom lip, before he continued downwards. You bent your body into the motion without a second thought, letting your head fall back and exposing your neck for him to do with as he willed it. The familiarity of his teeth on your throat sent a bolt of fear through your veins and down your spine, igniting your senses. The pressure building deep in your loins was further aided by a particularly harsh thrust almost knocking the air out of you alongside a gasp of his name.

“By the Twelve, Zenos--” Hearing his name alongside the false gods' dripping from your quivering lips, laced with surprise and torn at the edges provoked something feral in him. He snarled against your throat, halting every move and burying his fingers deeply in your hair. His other hand held you in place with a grip unyielding as steel, locked in position, deeply impaled on his erection.

“Perhaps something more befitting you bestial nature is in order,” he growled against you, sucking on your neck once more – angry and short, ferocious enough to leave yet another mark on you – before he released you from his hold.

“Turn around and get on your knees.”

Only the promise of more and the weight of his heated gaze threatening to smother you convinced you to rise off his cock. Fueled by impatience, you turned and dropped to your knees without delay, and neither did Zenos waste any time as he pulled your hips up and spread your legs open wide.

A moment later the cold emptiness of the room was replaced by his warm body descending down upon you, sweat covered flesh pressing against yours as he pushed his cock inside you again. A long drawn and content moan and a short moment of respite was all he granted you before Zenos started moving again, faster and more ferocious than before. The sound of your merciless mating filled the room as you braced yourself, palms digging into the flat surface of the floor to keep you from outright slamming into it. His silken hair fell on your shoulders and brushed past your arms and shoulders with each thrust, single strands of it sticking to your sweat covered skin.

With the new pace set, his right hand left your hips and headed for your breasts, boldly fondling the skin – groping, massaging, rolling your nipple between his fingers and pinching it to coax more deliciously lewd noises from you. Only once he was sufficiently satisfied he released it from his hold and he sought out your other breast immediately, continuing the mapping of your skin with his bare palms while his labored breathing warmed the back of your neck.

Zenos moaned into your ear, his hold on you unwavering, even as you tried to meet his thrusts with what strength remained in your pleasure shaken limbs. The force behind his every move was every bit as enticing now as it was frightening in combat.

“Howl for me, my little beast,” his command rang absolute, even with the clarity of his voice suffering beneath the weight of his shuddering breaths. With every moment of his hand pulling you back on his cock, every second of his flesh grinding against yours, and of his lips and teeth leaving marks all across your skin, your body grew more willing to obey his every command.

Zenos reached around your trembling body, grabbing your chin, and you felt your head being pushed back up and against his shoulders.

“ _Howl!_ ” he spat, pitch broken and aggressive, his hand leaving your hips temporarily to slip between your folds and pinch your clit as he impaled you deeply.

And howl you did, muscles convulsing with sweetest release finally washing over you after being denied for so long. Every sensation grew to encompass your whole being. The weight of his body on your back, the firm hold on your chin, and the ceaseless strokes of his hands as he rode you through your orgasm.

Nothing else mattered that moment, all else blurring into meaninglessness as Zenos continued to take you. He moaned loudly, voice joining yours upon feeling your body clench around him, aiding him in his pursue of his own release. Whether it was his name leaving your dry throat, profanities, or incomprehensible stuttering those seconds lay beyond your grasp as the world broke before you and all control over your body was forfeit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sinning intensifies]


	8. Octo

Any attempt to regain a hold of you senses was immediately shot down by the relentless assault of Zenos' thrusts hunting for his own release and pushing both of you ever further with no regard for rest or respite.

Your fingertips had gone numb and perception returned only slowly. The withdrawal of his moist digits from between your folds had you both grateful yet starving for more as his hand moved back up your stomach to hold you in place and press your midsection even further against him.

The forcefulness behind his every move painted the man behind you less a hunter, than one of the beasts he so loved to chase – complete with guttural growling and the flashing of teeth against skin slick with sweat. With every jerk of his hips you felt yourself almost pushed off the floor, only for the momentum of his next thrust to tie you back down again.

With your sight still blurred, the image of the room before you swam up and down, forward and back. Only the staggering of his rhythm provided a glimpse at salvation from the ceaseless overstimulation of nerves. His fingers dug into your jaw and the skin of your neck, painting the spots he blessed with his touch a deep red. A faint glimmer betrayed the coat of sweat covering his bare body head to toes as violent desire raged in his eyes, subduing the blue abyss that lay beneath.

His brows furrowed, the angelic portrait of the man behind you distorting into an expression trapped on the edge between despair and exaltation. His whole body pressed against yours, molding into every curve and valley, thighs against thighs and chest against back. What space had yet remained between you had been annihilated, bodies joined as one as his muscles finally spasmed and he came with a strangled shout.

His hips bucked against yours, attempting to push ever deeper into you as he filled you with his seed. His hold on you remained firm yet controlled, a lingering intensity edging on the point of bruising, keeping you in place as his dick twitched, sheathed deeply inside you, fingers shaking and muscles tensing.

The silence which followed in absence of bodies colliding against another was broken only by the quivering moans lacing his labored breaths and your own gasps for air.

Zenos' head weighted heavy against your back in a gesture almost passing as intimate, lingering for an instance longer, before he pulled back completely and the warmth of his body left yours as he rose to his feet with a deep sigh.

Your neck felt stiff, your shoulders stained, and you allowed yourself to lower your head between your arms, eyes lazily scanning the stark contrast between the floor and your flushed skin. Only slowly, your mind caught up with reality:

The torn remains of your clothes lay scattered across the room all around you, head low and mouth open thirsting for air as the semen of none other than the heir to the throne of the Garlean empire seeped out of you – viscous and warm, clinging to the insides of your thighs.

The reminders of your unholy union blossomed all over you. A distinct throb where his fingers had dug too deep, his lips had sucked too hard, and his hands had grasped your neck too tightly. Shades of red and blue painted a collar fit perfectly for your neck, a claim impossible to separate from skin.

Perhaps you should have been appalled at the sight of the very picture of debauchery you must have resembled, yet the only reaction your body offered were the spasms of your inner walls fueled by your recent orgasm – twitching as if trying to grasp what had been withdrawn already.

“On your feet, _Warrior_ ,” Zenos' sultry voice broke through your train of thought from where his footsteps came to a halt behind you.

The task was simple enough, the command further encouraged by the feeling of his digits curling into strands of hair at the back of your head. And yet your muscles made it a point to emphasize the cruelty of gravity pulling at you, shaking and burning in defeat as your force of will alone pulled you to a stand.

With the release of your hair and his fingers diving forward to urge you to face him, you found yourself face to chest – the sight of bare skin rising and falling with steady breath a confirmation that he was still completely bare. Even as your vision became more clear with the deadly cocktail of desire which had ran through your veins wearing off, he remained the manifestation of temptation, and your eyes struggled to meet his.

Instead, they chose to take a path down his sculptured body – something that didn't go unnoticed as his own gaze rested upon you. When they finally met his, you were left to wonder whether the curve of his smile was a result of your struggles or whether it had been there all along.

“Ah, my precious beast,” he purred with an almost chastising tone, “lips still crimson with the essence of another, yet you already thirst for the next rush of blood.”

“But can I truly blame you? After all,” he continued, slowly running his thumb over your bottom lip, “it was I who promised to defile that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Warm, coarse, and salty, you felt his thumb as it pushed its way between your lips and into your mouth, between your teeth and against the tip of your tongue. Pushing and digging and waiting for the wet embrace, before you willed the sleek muscle to curl around the pale skin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. The semester started again, and just when I thought I want to update before the year ends, I broke my keyboard by sneeze-smacking a glass filled with wine on my laptop. Woops~ my apologies. I'm still here, I'll try not to slack as much again~


	9. Novem

Your own gaze held his firmly, only ever straying from its intended course to marvel at the sight of his lips and tongue working in perfect unison – creating masterpieces, both in words and actions, the latter now soaking through your skin in blues and reds and greens.

“Alas, here we stand, lips untouched despite it all,” Zenos continued, yet his words registered only distantly, little more than the rumbling afterthought of a thunderstorm. The thought of tasting his flesh where you had left your own signature in sharp cerulean blue, breathed sinful images of all that had been into your consciousness once again.

How your mouth had latched on to his skin to claim, to destroy, and to tear apart the man so much alike the beasts he claimed others to be. How his ragged breaths had sounded when he haad bounced you on his cock. And how his moans had tasted, the low bass of his voice rolling off your tongue where it had rested, pressed firmly against his throat.

“Your desperate screams and moans.... They prove a spoil _far_ too enticing not to claim immediately.”

At the light push of his thumb and the taste of salty skin your eyes found his again. Your eyelids felt as heavy as your breaths, desire once again raking its greedy claws down your spine.

“But worry not, for I still plan on making use of that pretty mouth of yours.”

Zenos' lips split into a serene smile as he moved his index finger to trace a fine line along your jaw.

“Spreading words of savagery so consistently – I'm quite certain it will welcome handling something a lot more _substantial_.”

Despite the sting in the words he spoke, the gentle caress of his fingertip along the side of your face and the weight of his thumb on your tongue lulled your eyes shut before you knew it. You couldn't help but to imagine what it would be like to dig your fingers into the firm muscles of his back and taste his cock.

To feel the beating of his heart and the twitches of lust against your tongue. To smell his musk so closely to his skin as he guides himself further into your mouth. And to taste the salty bitterness of his cum leaking out the tip as any trace of restraint threatens to slip from his grasp with every slow, consecutive thrust.

“So eager....” Zenos breathed, barely loud enough to hear. He studied your face and movements intently, from the slow and steady fall of your chest with every breath, to the way a single bead of sweat ran down the valley between your breasts.

Eyes opening slowly, you observed the faintest dusting of a blush painting him in his entirety. The sight of his golden hair sticking to shoulders and chest captivated you instantly. You noticed the subtle pull at his brows and the quick exhale in time, yet found yourself surprised by his free hand tangled in your hair only a moment later – head snapping back and shock written all across your face, before irritation overwhelmed it all.

“So _docile_ ,” he mused in a melodic pitch, watching as you attempted to straighten your back to reduce the strain on your neck. “Was a simple tumble in the sheets all it took to soothe the beast?”

You opened your mouth to speak, yet the action was quickly shot down by Zenos increasing the pressure of his thumb down on your tongue. With a twitch, the corners of his lips summoned the shadow of a content smile upon his face as he watched your hands reach for his wrist in a futile attempt to pry it off.

“Was that truly all there is to the revered Hero of the Savages?”

His smile grew into a full grin as you dug your nails into his bared wrist, accompanying your defiance with angry hissing and a growl. When even that didn't prove enough, you swallowed hard – as much as that was possible with his digit pressing down upon the muscle – and clamped your teeth shut.

You barely grazed the joint of his thumb before he pulled it out with a wet noise and shifted the angle of his wrist. Holding your jaw in a firm grip, the dull pain of his fingers digging into the hollow of your cheeks forced you to loosen your muscles instantly.

“Ah yes, there's _the fire_ I had hoped to gaze upon,” he laughed mirthfully. Any attempt to turn your head and escape his grasp prove fruitless quickly, your glare the only thing holding its stance against his bemused expression.

“Actions show so much more than words, wouldn't you agree?” With that the pressure on your cheeks faded, and Zenos' fingers traced a path down your chin almost mockingly gently, keeping your face in a hold firm yet not unpleasant.

“Show me your _conviction_ ,” he spoke after a moment of silence. When he had gotten so close again, his chest pressing into your chest and heart beating frantically in unison with yours, you didn't know. The urgency with which he spoke those words and the husky sound of his voice turned into a longing tremble barely audible before fading into silence. “With your hand on my bloodied throat and my sword through your chest – let our broken bodies fall to our deaths in the deepest pits of this miserable place!”

Any response – any words you had considered that moment died to his firm grasp moving to your shoulders and a final pull into his embrace. His lips clashed into yours possessively, ravaging and claiming as if there was nothing in this place but you.

The bitter-sweet taste of longing still weighted heavy on your tongue as he spoke the final words of that night.

“ _Dance with me_ , Warrior of Light, _one last time._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's what happens when I say I'll try not to slack as much - I disappear without any notice to slack even more. 
> 
> As you may have noticed by the chapter count, this is not the end. Please look forward to more slacking, and once again thank you all so much for your wonderful comments, they really make my day every time I get to read them! ♥


	10. Decem

By the time your steps lead you through sights familiar, the memory of Zenos' towering form weighted on you more heavily even than the stiffness of your muscles, sore and drained, begging for relief. You still felt every single touch, every light caress of his hair and the claim of his lips against yours – even the humidity of his warm breath against shivering skin.

And most of all, you felt the gnawing dread of your conscience braiding its spindly fingers into your hair and running them gently along the trail of marks he had left down your neck. The consequences of your actions came to you all too clearly now, an onslaught of voices booming inside your mind.

_Just what had you done....?_

You disappeared to your private quarters within the Resistance's headquarters in silence, any acknowledgments reduced to stoic glares as your feet carried you past faces new and old alike.

_The beast of a man with an unyielding desire for everything that was wrong on Hydaelyn._

_And you had given in without so much as a second thought._

You felt like all of it should have been glaringly obvious and half expected the first person to lay their eyes upon you to run up to you and take you by the shoulders – shaking and screaming and demanding an answer you didn't have.

Yet no one did.

No one raised their voice to ask what had happened. No one ever did.

Not even those few whom you considered close. So why were you surprised? They would offer a shoulder for you to lean on if only you asked, but knew better than to probe your mind for misery still festering in recent memory: The burdens you carried and dread you faced – visible in every bruise, every line deepening across your forehead, and sometimes even in the paleness of the skin spanning across your clenched fists as your own screams woke you from your nightly terrors.

Only this time, the oppressive, metallic stench of blood which clung to you and seemed to follow you everywhere, lay covered beneath the heavy musk of sex, and the splashes of shades viridian and cerulean imprinted upon your skin served not as price to pay for errors in judgment, but as witness to the dance of two spirits alike.

Or so you told yourself, pulling the loose white fabric wrapped around your shoulders and neck up a little further as you closed the door to your chambers with your other hand.

_Two souls equal._

And still, sinking down upon the worn mattress in the darkness of the night, you felt as if the bed would give in beneath the weight of your actions at any moment.

You had laid with the enemy – the very monster parents warned their children about with hushed voices and urgent tone. You had embraced the adrenaline, the rush, the thrill of battle.

Knowingly or not, you had risked it all for a moment of warmth within a cold-blooded murderer's embrace - for a reminder of what it felt like _to be._ More than an avatar, more than a silent guardian.

For that single moment you had felt _alive_ again. For the first time in.... when had it all started again?

Leaning forward, you buried your hands in your hair, cradling your face within your palms as your unfocused gaze drilled itself into the soft carpet below.

Was it a selfish thought to entertain?

_'For only dancing on the very blade between life and death are we truly alive.'_

You recalled the rasp in his voice vividly, the fire within his gaze, and a crisp shiver took hold of you. For hours you lay awake that night – pondering, tossing, turning. Back and forth, forward and back your mind raced, caught in an endless struggle between duty and desire.

Insomnia prove a cruel bedfellow.

Yet all the struggles, all the musings and contemplation which had robbed you of your sleep failed to prepare you for the moment the sound of your footsteps reflected off walls still heavy with the memory of the sound of your labored breaths and moans.

“I see you returned.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll missed my bloody cliff hangers, didn't you ٩( ᐛ )و


End file.
